Ep 730 (22 Mar 1991)
Synopsis [[Karen Dean|Karen]], [[Mark McGregor|Mark]] and [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] are making their way from the beach to the [[Summer Bay Surf Club|Surf Club ]]when they see [[Blake Dean|Blake]], [[Rachel Webb|Rachel]] and [[Josh Webb|Josh]] coming towards them. Adam, in particular, is unimpressed to see Josh hanging around with the other two. [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] is at work in [[The Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|the Diner]] when [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] and [[Pete Besser|Pete]] come in for something to eat. In the kitchen, she complains to [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] that Ben is a different person when Pete is around. She really doesn't like the idea either that he'll be getting drunk with his army mates in the club. Ailsa points out that there's drinking and there's drinking. If Ben comes home the worse for wear on the odd occasion, is there any real harm in that? Ailsa reckons it all comes down to how much she trusts Ben. Ailsa lets [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] and Adam into the store she has just leased. It certainly needs quite a bit of work to get it ship shape. So much so, they're not sure where to even start. Still, Marilyn is just glad to have her old job back. Money was getting tight for her and she has a mortgage payment coming up. Adam tells her that even though they're no longer going out, he still worries about her. He's still not happy about her living with a policeman though. Marilyn confides to Adam that [[Nick Parrish|Nick]] appears to be interested in her and she's uncomfortable with that. Meanwhile, over at the Surf Club [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] is helping with the preparation for the draw for the school extension raffle. He reckons that they've made over $4,000. They are still short of what they need to raise but Donald thinks they have done better so far than he thought they would have. Josh comes into the room and Donald unsuccessfully tries to get him to leave. Josh spots Mark and Karen counting the raffle money while they sit at a little table. Back at the Diner, Carly spots a "Happy Engagement" card that Ailsa has recently bought. She jumps to the conclusion that it's for [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] and [[Michael Ross|Michael]] but Ailsa denies it. It doesn't work though - Carly has figured it all out. Ailsa tells her it is a secret and that they don't want anybody to know until they tell [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]]. Nick briefly pops into the Diner looking for Bobby. He has what looks like a gift in his hand. When he finds out she has gone to the city for the day, he leaves again. Ben and Pete get ready for their night out. Ben reminds Pete that he won't be drinking much. Carly arrives home and apologises to Ben for how she has been behaving. He promises her he'll be back by 9 o'clock. Ben and Pete join their army mates in the pub. They're already well oiled and are delighted to see their old friend. Pete is full of jokes about Ben being a married man now and has responsibilities. They laugh at Ben when he says there is more to life than getting smashed out of your brain every night. Nick is preparing dinner when Adam and Marilyn get back to the Beach House. When Marilyn goes to have a shower, Adam takes the opportunity to warn him off her. Nick asks Adam is this more than a friendly concern? After dinner, Nick joins Marilyn and Adam at the Surf Club. She introduces Nick to Donald. Nick says he's there in a semi-official capacity and that his Sergeant thinks he should get to know the locals. While they talk, the banner over the stage falls down. Karen and Mark get up from the table they had been sitting at so they can help put it up again. The cash box on their table is now unattended... Ben's night out is well underway now. He's shocked to hear that another mediocre soldier he knew from his army days been promoted to Sergeant too. Pete wastes no time in pointing out that those guys are wearing the stripes that could have been Ben's if he'd stayed. Ben goes to the bar to buy another round of drinks - that promise of "just a few drinks" and a 9 pm return home are starting to look just a bit doubtful. Still, Ben seems to be having a fun time. The time has come for the raffle prize draw to be made, Donald gives a short speech and then draws the winning ticket. The winner is Marilyn who, unsurprisingly, is excited and overjoyed. Donald then asks Karen what the final sum of money collected is? Karen opens the lid of the cash box to check and notices straight away that the money has vanished. Nick comes off the phone after speaking to his Sergeant. He asks Blake to open the doors (which we assume had been closed once the cash box had been opened). Technically he doesn't have the right to search everyone. Besides, he doesn't think the thief would've hung around. Ben is pretty inebriated at this stage. Meanwhile, Carly is sitting at home alone and looking at the clock. At around 11:40, she hears Ben and Pete arriving back. She gives the pair of them a dirty look when they stagger into the house. Alf finally manages to get in contact with Ailsa. We hear her tell him over the phone that she has leased Bailey's old store and that they've been cleaning it up. When she comes off the line, she tells Blake and Karen that she seems to have got herself a new shop. Alf wasn't happy about not being consulted about the leasing of the store. As far as he's concerned, it's her shop now. Marilyn and Nick discuss what happened in the Surf Club. She is seriously considering giving the prize back because of the theft of the money. Nick doesn't think she should. Besides, the money box was practically begging to be robbed - they hadn't even locked it. They're interrupted by the phone ringing. It is somebody looking for Nick. The anonymous caller tells Nick who stole the money, then hangs up. Nick tells Marilyn that he needs to check out the lead he has just been given. If it's true, she isn't going to like it. Cast *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] Guest Cast *[[Nick Parrish]] - [[Bruce Roberts]] *[[Rachel Webb]] - [[Beth Champion]] *[[Josh Webb]] - [[Erick Mitsak]] *[[Mark McGregor]] - [[Greg Hatton]] *[[Pete Besser]] - [[Reginald Cribb]] *Greg - Chris Harding *John - Scott Craig *Ray - Antony Grgas - * Writer - Ray Harding * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 729 (21 Mar 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 731 (25 Mar 1991)]]